AT
Bell 1889–1900 The First Bell was introduced when the company was founded by Alexander Graham Bell. American Telephone and Telegraph Company 1900–1921 The words "Local and" and "Bell System" were added onto the logo. American Telephone and Telegraph Company started to be abbreviated as AT&T Co. with "and associated companies" . 1921–1939 Instead of "American Telephone and Telegraph Company and associated companies", the words inside the circle were changed to "(Name of Associated Company) American Telephone & Telegraph Co". And instead of "Local and Long Distance Telephone", the words inside the bell itself were changed to "Bell System". 1939–1964 The words from the ring from the 2nd logo stayed the same, and the Bell System font was modified and the hook from the bell was changed. Also the words inside the circle were changed back to the ones from the 1900 logo. AT&T 1964–1969 The words American Telephone and Telegraph Co. were removed from the ring and the "And Associated Companies" were moved to the bottom of a new wordmark in a different font (the words under it have the same font on it) saying the abbreviated name of the company, AT&T. 1969–1983 AT&T_logo_1969-1983_Horzontal.svg|Horizontal version with black colored bell. 525198861.jpg|PBS Funding from the MacNeil/Lehrer Report (1982) This is the final version of the bell logo, designed by Saul Bass. The words "And Associated Companies" were removed from under the AT&T wordmark. The bell logo was redesigned and recolored blue, and the wordmark was placed under it. The bell logo would continue to be used by the seven "baby bell" companies spun off of AT&T as well as Western Electric Company. 1983–1996 In 1983, the text remained but the bell symbol was replaced a globe with lines on the left side of it that seem to make a segmented circle. This logo is nicknamed the "Death Star" logo. AT&T logo old.svg|Horizontal version. maxresdefault (1).jpg 525197673.jpg|PBS Funding from MacNeil/Lehrer Newshour (1986) 1996–2005 In 1996, three of the globe's white stripes were removed. 2000-2005 AT&T 2000 (Horizontal).svg|Horizontal version. In 2000, the 1996 logo was given a 3D effect. The older version was also used alongside this logo. 2005–present AT&T logo.svg|Horizontal version AT&T globe.svg|Globe by itself. This was commonly used. Attlogo.svg|Logo with the slogan "The New AT&T: Your World. Delivered." (2005-2010) Rethink-Possible-ATT.svg|Logo with the slogan "Rethink Possible" (2010-2014) mywlogo.png|Logo with the slogan "Mobilizing Your World" (2014-present) On November 21, 2005, a redone version of the 2000 logo was introduced as a result of SBC's acquisition of AT&T Corp. (SBC was thereafter renamed AT&T). The font at the bottom of the logo was changed and made lowercase as well. This logo was nicknamed the "Marble" logo. Interbrand was behind the rebrand. In 2011, AT&T's trademark 4-note symbol started being added at the end of every single commercial. *News release: New AT&T launches *News release: The New AT&T Unveils New Corporate Logo on First Day as Nation's Largest Telecommunications Company *Corporate Marketing Jobs at AT&T *Speak Up Links *Evolution of the SBC and AT&T Brands: A Pictorial Timeline *Webcite External links *Official website Category:AT&T Category:Telecommunications Category:Telecommunications companies in the United States Category:Texas Category:Mobile phone companies in the United States Category:1889 Category:1964 Category:1983